In today's modern digital age, an abundance of consumer-facing video content exists in a variety of different delivery systems provided by many different content providers. For example, users may receive video content via various delivery systems including, but not limited to, cable television, Internet, satellite, etc. Manually searching for specific content from the abundance of video content can be overwhelming to a user. Additionally, manually searching through disparate delivery systems separately to find specific content can be inefficient. Presently, a cohesive listing of available video content (e.g., Internet, television, local video, etc.) that is available to a specific user at a given time does not exist.
Current searches for specific content may yield extensive results, creating a situation with too many options from which to choose. Furthermore, refining a search for specific video content based on a specific genre often produces results which may not satisfy a user's desires. Based on variables, such as geographic location, cable or satellite subscriptions, paid-for content, etc., various consumers or sub-groups of consumers may have access to a different variety of potential video content sources from which to choose at a given point in time. Thus, content suggested to a specific customer in general may or may not be relevant to the customer depending on the video content specifically available to the customer. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.